


A good place to start

by hiddendaisy1821



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Banter, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Steve Rogers, Pre-Relationship, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddendaisy1821/pseuds/hiddendaisy1821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a man that didn't belong and he felt it on his skin every day. He needed a purpose and he needed a new beginning. And what better way to start than with a friend? But when that friend is one Natasha Romanoff then things can prove more difficult then that. One can say, he was in over his head but maybe for the first time he felt like he was doing the right thing. (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good place to start

**Author's Note:**

> As Captain America: Civil War approaches, I am inspired to write about the two of my favorite characters in the MCU. I love their chemistry and just seeing two strong characters trying to figure each other out makes it very interesting to me. This story is about Steve finding something (or someone) familiar in this strange world, and realizing some things are worth waiting (and fighting) for. 
> 
> Hope you like it. Enjoy.

\--oo--

His hands didn't work so well anymore. The serum kept them in top shape but somehow he always felt the fragile flair of his old body and in particular with his hands. They always ached with some unfamiliar pain that he never seemed to get rid of.

So he distracts himself by going down to the gym and pounding on the heavy bags that are there. He goes through ten at least before he stops and the anger still boils in him and his hands still ache, even though he should be numb to it by now.

A frustrated growl escapes him as he pulls up another bag back from the floor to place it for another beating. He felt more lost in this world than ever and it irked him how out of place everything felt to him. Worst of all nobody else felt that way but him.

He had a pleasant conversation with Fury earlier where he kept going on and on about him needing to make a difference and how he was still able to do some good here. He jumped at the chance because he just couldn’t really think of anything else. The overpowering fear that resides in him because he just didn’t fit in almost crippled him.

“I really don’t envy your therapist.”

He halted his actions as he heard a voice behind him. He turned to see, a dame, a woman standing, or more like leaning on the far wall. She seemed amused by him and he really wasn’t in the mood for company but being as he was the gentleman, he couldn’t help but stop and stare. Did he mention that he turned into a clueless idiot around beautiful ladies…um women?

He used his hand to wipe at his forehead and tried to look presentable. His mother taught him to always be presentable and treat people with respect.

“Ah sorry, I just needed to clear my head a bit.”

She looked knowingly towards him and he felt like he was back in his own time and Peggy was giving him a hard time. He shook his head to snap out of it.

“It looked more than that to me. I understand - no need for explaining.”

The weird thing was that he wanted to. So he gave her a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck to calm his nerves. He gestured around him as if that could explain it all.

“It’s just that all of this is new and overwhelming to me.”

She pushed herself off of the wall and made her way towards him.

“Being out of time gets you like a get out of jail free card. No one will think less of you if you have trouble adapting.”

He disagreed. It has been months and everyone acted like he should be more up and about, learning and blending into the society. All he wanted was to go back home, a home that just didn’t exist anymore.

“I feel like Director Fury has the right idea of getting me back in the battlefield.”

A sad smile stretched on her face. She almost looked like she was feeling sorry for him and he didn’t need nor want that.

“It would be good to be back in the battlefield. That is at least something that is familiar to me. Take the bad guys out and focus on doing some good.”

She came to a halt near him and he was struck by how tiny she was, because most of the time he felt like she was larger than life. Somehow the confidence she had in herself just made her more… present. He felt small in comparison. He felt like he was back to his old self, but not in a bad way. He felt a rush of anticipation.

“Well I can help you get acquainted with the modern times.”

He looked at her in surprise, was she really this striking when he saw her leaning on the wall, because she was beautiful. Somehow the gangly kid he was before still resides inside and he couldn’t fathom a good enough reason for him to be taking her time.

“Really, I wouldn’t want to bother you.”

She tilted her head, as if she was in some private joke that he didn’t know and he was clueless once more. As Peggy used to say, he had no idea how to talk to women. She was an enigma.

“Why would it bother me? I offered, didn’t I? Besides, I am free and what better way to entertain myself than to look how you will take all the novelty our world has to present for you.”

He was surprised that she would take time out of her life to chaperon him around but if she didn’t mind, who was he to say no.

“I believe you will grow bored of me in no time.” he said without meaning to sound bitter about it.

She in turn, lightly bumped his shoulder and looked at the bags he had destroyed on the floor.

“I highly doubt that.”

He managed to wipe his hand on his trainers before he extending it to her.

“I’m Steve Rogers.”

There, simple enough. People mostly saw him as Captain America and little else these days and he felt that maybe it was high time for someone to actually meet the man underneath the mask. She turned towards him, a small laugh escaping her as she took him in.

“I know who you are Cap’.”

Suddenly he felt an overwhelming sadness. Another one it would seem... Well, it appears that is all anyone will ever see. He started to drop his hand when hers was placed in his. He looked up in surprise.

“I look forward to getting to know you Rogers.”

And just like that, he felt like this world maybe wasn’t as bad as he first thought, the craving for home not as ever-present as before. Maybe he could do this.

“Well if you are being stubborn about it…”

She looked like she wanted to say something else but instead opted for adding quickly, “You have no idea.”

The mischievous look on her face and he was sure that he was in way over his head. As much as it scared him it also made him excited for something different, something other than an empty ache in his body and his bones. Something to take his mind of it and maybe in the end he’d even find a friend.

“I can hear you thinking Rogers, don’t get ahead of yourself.”

He fought hard not to get flustered but as he said before he was a helpless case around women, but maybe bit by bit he can change that.

“I got 70 years ahead of myself, really this is nothing.”

Once more she couldn’t suppress a laugh at his antics and he figured that maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.

“I didn’t get your name.”

Before, he wouldn’t be so bold but right now he felt like it was the modern times and time to stop being so timid over everything.

“Natasha Romanoff.”

Russian name if he ever heard one. Also the way she said it, he doubted that is her real name, but he guessed in this life many people are privileged to their secrets. He almost wished he had more. He figured she had enough for both of them.

“Nice to meet you Natasha, don’t go too hard on me.”

“Oh no, I’ll be sure to watch out for your brittle bones.”

He couldn’t help but laugh, loving her wit already.

“That’s hilarious.”

She nodded to herself as if to congratulate on a job well done.

“I thought so too.”

He looked around the gym before looking back at her.

“So when do we start?”

She looked at him for a moment before turning towards the ring on the other side.

“Right now.”

He was confused for a moment before he realized that she was getting into the ring and he finally understood what she meant.

“Hey let’s not do that. Natasha, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

She in turn started to stretch and just huffed at his reluctance.

“I think it’s a great idea and after I wipe the floor with you, you will see things differently.”

“Oh is that how it’s going to be?”

She had a smile on her face as he climbed into the ring.

“Mhm.”

He figured that she is more skilled than her appearance gives away. Although, her appearance and built told of someone who is fast and lethal with that speed. He could hold his own in CQC but he felt like with her it’s going to be a different thing altogether.

Still, Steve Rogers never backed down from a challenge and that won’t change today.

“Bring it on.”

With that he focused and he knew he was ready.

\---oo---

A loud thud was followed with a distinguished grunt as he once more found himself lying on the mat. He felt his sweat soaked shirt cling to him as he picked himself up. Natasha on the other hand didn’t fare any better - sweat and shallow breath accompanied her fighting stance.

“Had enough Rogers?”

He got to his feet and shook off the ache in his body, once more feeling the serum as it pumped energy through him. He had plenty left but he was beginning to see that she was tiring out. They’ve been doing this for the past two hours. They danced around each other, probing, testing, and learning until it all blended in a familiar brawl.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun. Still, he didn’t want to hurt her, or exhaust her for no reason, when the next mission could be around the corner for her and as it would appear for him too. He raised his hands in surrender.

“Yeah my old and brittle bones are starting to feel it. I know when I’m bested, but beware. Next time I’ll win Romanoff.”

She only raised an eyebrow at his challenge and he couldn’t help but laugh it off as he went to exit the ring. Before he could do that she sapped at his feet and he was on his back again.

“ _Hey_ that’s not fair.”

She moved to exit the ring but not before saying, “I never said I fight fair. Also that is so you don’t get any ideas.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it Nat.”

She turned sharply to look at him and he felt like he was stepping over some imaginary boundary she had obviously set, but he stood his ground. No apologies, they were becoming friends and he felt that scared her more than anything he could toss at her in the ring.

“And what would you dream of me in, Steve?”

Yep and there she goes ripping the floor under him once more. He felt like he could never get ahead, always trailing behind. Losing some game, he wasn’t even aware he was playing.

“I’m not even going to try and dignify that with a response. I just met you.”

She took a step back, as if she was also surprised at their easy banter even though they just met. Suddenly she was walking away and he felt that that maybe wasn’t the right thing to say.

“Hey Nat, I’m sorry.”

She stopped and turned around looking at him confused.

“Sorry about what?”

“You know… me uh…dreaming about you.”

She laughed at his obvious loss, because even he wasn’t sure what he was apologizing for.

“You’re too easy Rogers. Go hit the showers and meet me outside when you’re ready. We are going to start introducing you to the 21st century.”

He was quick to move, the relief he felt was unreasonable but he didn’t question it and moved on.

“Okay, give me 20 minutes and I’ll meet you there.”

 She rolled her eyes, before walking away.

“If you’re not done by then, I am coming in and pulling you out of the showers myself.”

“What?! No!”

Her laughter resonated through the gym as she left.

“Too easy Rogers.”

He rushed to the showers, because in what seemed like forever he had something to look forward to.

\---oo---

As he was leaving the building, he saw Natasha leaning against a sports car, if he had to guess and Steve smiled as he saw her looking bored out of her mind. When she noticed him, she growled in his direction.

“Come on grandpa, move it.”

“You said 20 minutes and I am here 2 minutes early, why do you look like you are going to start ripping your hair out at any moment?”

“Because I am bored. Next time we are just going to go. No need for your shower Rogers.”

He couldn’t be irritated at her obvious anger because she said next time, which meant that they are really going to do this. She really is going to introduce him to the modern world and maybe along the line they can even be friends.

“Yeah, yeah let’s get going then. Where to?”

She smiled, as if she wasn’t brimming with anxiety just a second ago.

“Where else, the Smithsonian. You are a fossil after all Rogers.”

He laughed at her antics.

“You’re hilarious Nat.”

With that the car peeled out of its parking space and down the road.

\--oo--

The moment he stood in front of his old friends, he was hit with the feeling of loss. Natasha was talking but he just couldn’t snap out of it. His friends, brothers in arms were all gone. It hurt the more he thought about it, but at the same time it was good to see them honored and he felt privileged to have known them.

Bucky was there also and he really couldn’t shake the guilt that always crawled back into his bones when it came to his best friend. It still hurt - the regret of not being able to save his friend still rested heavily on his shoulders.

A sharp pain in his side snapped him out of it.

“If I had known you’d spend all this time brooding about, I would’ve picked out a mission. You sure know how to show a girl good time Rogers. I could’ve walked all the way to Kansas and you still wouldn’t have noticed that you are in the present.”

He turned towards her, to find her chewing on a gum, give him an unimpressed look and he once more couldn’t help but blush at his misfortune.

“Sorry about that. Lots of memories.”

She looked behind him and regarded the people displayed.

“So those are your friends. Barnes was your best friend, right?”

He nodded at her question.

“Yeah, me and Buck go way back.”

Natasha snickered, “In your case Rogers, way _way_ back.”

He rolled his eyes, not amused by her antics but she just shrugged.

“You know I am right, and besides all of us have something we regret, so don’t take it too hard.”

Looking at her, her steel gaze demanding nothing but attention, he couldn’t help but agree with her. Take any of the people working in Shield and they probably had something in their past that defined them to take charge and join the cause.  Not all of it good probably.

“What about you Nat?”

She just gave him a shaky laugh before waving her hand.

“You don’t want to open that door Rogers. Might just swallow you whole.”

He could see it - in this short period that he had known her it was a slow burn beneath the surface. She had a lot to hide. A lot of hurt that a lifetime of doing right probably wouldn’t make up for in her mind, but he liked that about her. He liked to know that people made mistakes and ware trying to do good. In his mind, that was more valiant than all others preaching to the quire.

She was brave enough to say that what she did was wrong and turn a new page, try again. He was also trying to do the same thing. Just his pages felt heavier for him to turn and more than that he had a hard time actually feeling brave enough to do so. So mostly he was just skimming through the lines of text, hoping that it would lead him somewhere, better.

“That might be true, but maybe I am just tough enough to hold it all.”

She regarded him in surprise and he understood that maybe he was overstepping his bounds, but somehow in all the time he had been unfrozen, he never had a more real conversation. Nobody cared to delve deeper than are you okay and is there anything we can do to help.

He likes the way she just walks in and takes control from his hands and he just has to follow through.

“It’s your funeral Rogers.”

With that they spent some time in companionable silence just watching people and enjoying the mundane side of life, because if he could be sure of anything, it was that as long as he followed her, life will never have a dull moment in it.

\---oo---

“What about that nurse? She seemed nice.”

He could barely hear her over the wind blowing as the cargo doors were open for them to make their jump. He was right, by the way, since he met Natasha the world turned on its head once more. He fought aliens, trashed smugglers and criminal bosses. He managed to be a part of team, a dysfunctional one but one prepared to do good and protect people. He can always get behind that.

He had friends now. A sharp shooting, bow-wielding spy codenamed Hawkeye who told him once he didn’t think with the name like his people would take him seriously. With the name like Steve and  Captain America, he often wondered if people would ever take him seriously.

Then there was the Asgardian price, if you can believe it, Thor. If Steve was the best of humanity, he felt that Thor was just more. Still, a valuable asset on the field and someone he was privileged to call his friend. Also, he felt like he understood him, being someone who landed in a place so much unlike his own.

Not to be outdone, he also now knew a giant green rage monster, as someone put it. The brilliant scientist that was Bruce Banner - a hard contrast to his alter ego, mild mannered and soft spoken. He liked that about him. The burden of power was a great one and he understood how hard it was to control a fraction of it let alone with what Bruce had to deal with on daily basis.

Then there was the genius, billionaire, philanthropist Tony Stark. Son of Howard grew up to be not much unlike his father and he felt the instant connection to the man. He also turned his page and was in process of doing good and making them look good in the process, as he liked to say. But really, Tony was one of the people you couldn’t help but like, with his charm and sense of humor. And really he couldn’t be more proud that Howard had managed to continue his legacy. It felt like a solid line to his past.

“Spacing out again Rogers, really?”

He was back in the mundane, looking into the eyes of one Natasha Romanoff, reformed assassin and one of the biggest Shield assets, not to mention his best friend. In the past months, he and Nat had learned that they worked really well together, so much so that Clint would make fun of them from time to time by telling Nat that he didn’t know why he bothered saving her if she was going to spend all her time working with Cap.

She would just shrug and tell him to not act so jealous because it gives him more time to see Laura anyway, to which archer could only nod. There was a bond there that reminded Steve of him and Bucky and he couldn’t help but appreciate that they had someone like that in their lives. Someone to ground them.

“Just thinking that the next time you pick what we are watching I should really bring a box of tissues. Who knew a hardened Russian assassin would cry over toys.” he commented with a laugh.

She hit him on the shoulder, which became a custom of sorts for the two.

“Ha! I distinctly remember someone shouting: Why oh why do they have to grow up, while being a bumbling mess.”

He couldn’t help but cough as he remembered the said night.

“Hey Toy Story 3 is a story about growing up and it was heartbreakingly sad.”

She arched an eyebrow at his lame defense, a small smile on her face. She always liked to push his buttons and he let her. He liked seeing her carefree.

“So grow up Rogers. Even for an old man you act like a kid.”

He only shook his head. He just couldn’t win with her.

“So you never answered my question. What about the nurse?”

He just put his coms in and prepared for a jump, glancing in her direction.

“Yeah, I’m not ready for that Nat.”

She showed and he was suddenly falling, the air wiping around him. He heard her mutter over the com,“You always say that.” before she followed him and jumped.

\----oo---

At the moment he was mostly aware of nothing but his own sweat soaked uniform. Really if he had anyone to blame for his predicament it would be Nat.

“It’s not my fault.” his companion spoke, as if she read his mind. From time to time he caught himself wondering if that really was the case. He stared at her - really he wasn’t in the mood.

“Yes it was Nat. You were the one who needed to go to the other facility to get everything they had on their servers.”

She smiled in return.

“Look at you Rogers, using computer lingo like you were born here.”

Okay so maybe he had a PC for dummies book resting somewhere on his nightstand, right next to his Shield documents, because he needed to start somewhere. Also the phones of today were a constant mystery to him.

“At least I stick to my mission debrief Romanoff.”

“Ouch, back to the last name.”

She winced as she walked and he cooled off his anger immediately, he could see she was hurt by that. As much as Natasha was good at hiding things, he had become better at reading her and gauging her moods.

“Sorry, it’s just I am uncomfortable with all this heat and really it was supposed to be a simple op.”

She seemed to feel the same, being as her suit didn’t allow for much breathing room and he could see the sweat that had gathered on her forehead. The mud and dirt clung to her, just like it did to him and he knew she was as miserable as he was.

“Sorry I messed up Rogers.”

He almost halted in his track, because Nat very rarely apologized and most of the time you had to take some sort of tool with you, something for pulling probably, to get it out of her. It meant a lot to him that she was open enough with him to actually admit it. It wasn’t that he was even mad at her really, more at himself and his inability to make it right.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s my fault anyways.”

She snorted.

“How is it your fault? You aren’t meant to make every little thing right Rogers. Sometimes someone else is to blame.”

“You may be right Nat, but we are a team and if there is someone to blame than it’s both of us. There isn’t just you anymore Nat, we are partners.”

She didn’t say anything for the longest time and he thought that he was maybe suffering from a heatstroke as his legs felt like lead.

“Thanks Steve.”

She said it so quietly that he thought he imagined it, but as he glanced her way, her gaze was stubbornly focused forward. He couldn’t help but smile at her. She was really full of surprises and he was glad to have her by his side.

“What are partners for Nat?”

“You ruined it now Rogers.”

They continued tracking forward, but he didn’t mind the heat anymore.

\---oo---

He was absolutely exhausted. The last mission had him go to Siberia and let’s just say walking miles and miles in knee deep snow was not a leisure activity. He was cold, tired and hungry, so all he wanted to do was rest when he got home and not think about another mission for a month at least.

As he opened the door the one thing he noticed was the light coming from the inside and a low sound of TV could be heard in the distance. He immediately pulled his shield from his back as he slowly walked inside. These days, he was never sure what he would find when he got home. One time, there was a crazed fan just sitting on the kitchen counter, eating cereals. His cereals damn it.

He tried to be as quiet as he possibly could and as he stepped into the living room, an unusual sight greeted him. Sure thing, his television was on and if he recognized the movie playing, he would say it was Toy Story. Next thing he noticed was the take-out and the snacks all over the table. Some of it was open and some of it was waiting patiently.

On the couch there was a figure of his best friend, sleeping like the dead by the looks of it. It happened from time to time, when he went on a rough and dangerous assignment and they were not together on it, she had a habit of sneaking into his apartment so much so that after a while he just gave her the key.

She stirred when she felt him move into the room and he was quick to reassure her. No need to wake her up.

“Hey it’s Steve, Nat. Go back to sleep.”

She murmured something into the pillow and buried herself into the couch. But not before stating, “I brought food…”

With that she was out and he couldn’t help but smile at her. He sat on the other side of the couch and let her feet rest in his lap as he draped a blanket over her and took his food while watching the movie. Nothing but the soft glow from the television that lit up the room.

“Thanks Nat.” he softly said before focusing on the movie.

Some days were harder and it always felt nice to share it with someone. That’s what he thought at least. He and Nat never talked about it. Just sharing the same space was enough, so he knows that if he told her to go to sleep in the bedroom, she would refuse. Probably say something how he was a better heater than the blankets or how she didn’t want to take the bed because being as old as he was he needed the comfort.

No worries, he could read between the lines.

He noticed when he placed the blanket on her that she was wearing gloves. Gloves she gave him, after he told her how from time to time his hands still got cold and how he felt that cold in his bones. She was pretty awesome - a cold hearted spy in public, but a considerate friend in private. Even though she would never admit it and he didn’t need her to.

After a while he went to dispose of the empty take out and finally find some rest. He made sure Nat was comfortable before getting ready for bed and falling asleep not a minute later.

Sometime during the night he felt the bed shift, but didn’t move to acknowledge it. In the next moment she settled next to him, her head on the pillow next to him and her hand clasped and interlocked with his fingers. After that he fell asleep.

In the morning she was gone.

\---oo---

The dust was all around him but he was not focused on that. He was holding a large piece of the wall that had collapsed before it managed to fall further and bury them alive. Yes them, because as much as he hated it Natasha was with him on this one and he really wished that wasn’t the case this time. Just this once.

“Stop moving Nat, I’ll lose the grip on this and then we’ll definitely be dead.”

“Quit complaining I’m trying to get that pipe to act like a lever so we can tip it on the other side Steve.”

He was getting tired and he could hear the distress in her voice. She tried to keep as calm as she could but really it was understandable given their situation. He needed to take her mind off of it.

“Thanks for the help back there Nat.”

“Shut up, you’re sucking up all the air.”

That translates to you’re welcome in Natasha speak. Nat kind of saved his life back there. If she hadn’t pulled him and shoved him down the next floor he would be a meat stain somewhere in this rubble. This way they can either die from asphyxiation or they’ll be squashed like a bug. Far better options obviously.

He needed to talk otherwise his mind drifted to how tired he was and then he felt even more exhausted. And well, you can see where that would lead then.

He could see her shuffling to get the pipe in the right place and he noticed that she had trouble breathing. Shallow tired breaths escaped her.

“Hey remember that nurse you mentioned Nat?”

He will blame the lack of oxygen for saying these things.

“Yeah.”

“Bumped into her at HQ and she asked me out for coffee.”

He could hear a strained “Steve-“ a sign “the air is as thin as it is. So could you be quiet for a moment?”

He somehow couldn’t stop.

“Sharon, I believe was her name.”

“Steve,” something like a warning came out of her. He can hear it in her voice, but he still babbled on.

“You know I would’ve been an idiot not to say yes.”

She turned and glared at him.

“God, stop talking Rogers.”

He felt the wall sink even more on their side as he gave a pained grunt. She seemed to forget her anger and dug the pole into the free space.

“I’m coming, just hang on Steve. Just a bit more.”

As she pulled and placed the rock on the other side, he felt her strain with all her might. The wall dipped even further on their side.

“I don’t think I can hold it for much longer Nat.”

She seemed adamant at giving up.

“Yes you can Steve. Come on just a bit more, for me.”

He pulled everything he had and she quickly took his shield and jammed it in the small space between the walls. As he let go the shield held and he let out a tired sigh of relief. Problem is all they had between the walls was the space in width of the said shield.

So they ended up leaned on the wall side by side in a tight space.

“Well the good thing is we’re still alive, the bad is that we maybe have five minutes of air before we run out.”

He can hear her curse in Russian as she banged her head on the wall in frustration.

“Well we had a good run Rogers.”

He could see the dust and dirt covering her, as the reality seemed to slowly set in her eyes. The fight started to drain out of her. He couldn’t let that happen.

“Hey- sorry I put you in this position Nat. My fault.”

Her gaze was locked with his and he could see how much it pained her, to give up.

“Nothing to be sorry for. Nowhere else I’d rather be Steve.”

They couldn’t move much so he placed his hand that was nearest to hers and interlaced their fingers.

“Me neither. Partners right?”

She smiled openly and she never looked more beautiful to him.

“Partners Steve?”

Something in her tone said more than that and he couldn’t stop looking at her. Her eyes were shining and filled with something she probably never allowed him to see. Affection.

It was suddenly like the floodgates were opened and he got it all. He understood - what they were and what it meant to the both of them. Still it would appear it was not meant to be.

“God Nat…”

She squeezed his fingers in return and he hoped to convey to her all that he wasn’t able to say, all that he didn’t know how to say.

“I know Steve.”

As he watched her with a soft smile on his lips that matched her own, he believed her and in the next moment they both started to cough as the air was all but vanished. Still, he couldn’t stop looking at her - at least he wanted to see her face before he succumbed to darkness. He squeezed her fingers and she managed to look at him.

He couldn’t manage to say a single syllable. Dust was everywhere and they were out of time.

_Nat…_

All he saw was darkness and then in the next moment a blinding light. He looked up to see a giant green fist above their heads as the air suddenly rushed into the small space. He felt his lungs fill with air as he gulped it down with harsh breaths. He could hear Natasha doing the same. Still he never let go of her hand.

He heard Tony in his suit call out to them.

“You two lovebirds are going to be okay. Let uncle Hulk do the digging and you’ll be out in no time.”

“Indeed our green friend will be finished sooner than I can call upon the thunder with my mighty hammer.” a deep voice said.

“Shut it blonde.”

“Care to battle Stark…”

Their friends were there and acting like twelve year olds as usual but he couldn’t be happier. He looked towards Nat as Hulk dug them out. She was smiling and looking fondly at him and he felt the warmth in his chest that he hadn’t felt in such a long time.

When she was finally able to speak, she raised her eyebrows and a mischievous spark was back in her eyes. He loved that side of her.

“Still going out with Sharon, Steve?”

He looked at her - an enigma that he was never going to solve. Someone he had come to rely on above anyone else. Someone who brought him back to life, showed him there was more than cold that resided in his bones.

“God no, Nat.”

He squeezed her hand, his eyes saying all that he couldn’t in that moment. He knew he could say it now but really he needed time for them to be back in his place watching a movie and just enjoying each other’s presence. Then he’ll tell her all of it.

She laughed at his answer and he was more than happy to just make her laugh.

Before they moved to climb out of the hole she pulled him to her, her hand caressing his jaw as she purred, “Good.”

\----oo---

The rest of the Avengers saw them as they left and all Clint managed to say was, “It’s about damn time you two.”

That was before Natasha took the shield out from the rubble and tossed it at Clint who was unfortunately in the line of the attack and who then proceeded to fall ungraciously on his back. The others laughed while Nat and Steve looked at their friends in amusement, their fingers still interlaced together.

Clint laid back and stared at the sky above.

“You guys suck.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you have any thoughts and opinions, leave it in the comments and I will try my best to respond. Until next time...


End file.
